Your Body
by Char-nee
Summary: Murders are being made all around the country, and Laxus Dretar has figured out who. FanFiction based off of the song 'Your Body' By Christina Aguilera. NOT a one-shot, many future lemons to come! LaLu
1. Chapter 1

**This is a FanFic based off of Christina Aguilera's song " Your Body" and will be a LaLu, just to confirm. I hope you guys will like it!**

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

_Breaking News: Another man found murdered!_

_Lyon Vastia was murdered in a bathroom stall in Magnolia Mall. Studies proven that he was beat to death with a baseball bat, but the striking part is, his blood was blue, and sticky-_

Dammit. Another person murdered this week, and they were all males, who weren't fairly bad looking. It confused me. I didn't get out much, since I worked at a gas station shop out here in the desert, and people ever rarely come in here. It's always 'get gas and get out'. I dunno why, though. Maybe because they think that this is the next target for the murderer to hit. It would make sense, though.

The murderer's attacks were leading out here, and the men were residents of those areas. The names of the men were listed on the newspaper:

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

My best friend, Fried Justine

a man by the code-name Cobra,

and Lyon Vastia, the latest victim.

Reporters and investigators all infer that the murderer is a woman, since all men are dead and found with their dicks hanging out; They suggest she tricked them into having sex with her, and then she turned on them when they thought they were being smart. I just focused on the T.V. on the front counter. As of now, I was the only worker at the Gas Station, because my co-worker, Gajeel, is on his day off, probably visiting the small bar around the corner. I lean on my palm, and sigh, looking around the sweltering store. I, for once, wasn't sweating. I was wearing a red and black black un-buttoned button-up shirt, a white tank-top, denim jeans, and a pair of blue nikes. I drummed my fingers on my chin, when I heard someone pull up to the gas station. It was pretty quiet out here, so you could hear everything. I looked out the window, and there sat a bright pink pick-up truck. I averted my eyes to the television, and the little bell on the door rang.

I looked up, and saw a gorgeous, sexy blonde. Her blonde hair was mid-back, and the ends were dip-dyed pink, purple and blue. The black dress she wore was infested with holes, and the soft pink stilettos brought out the devious glint in her milky chocolate eyes. She also had a curvacious figure with a big bust and rounded ass. I'd tap that. (A/N: Just had to put it in there!) I watched her saunter through the stoor, and bend over slightly tomake herself a slushie. I stared her down like a halk, not once taking my eyes off her. She walked up to th counter, delicately sipping the blue-rasberry drink. She leaned forwards, exposing her cleavage and squashing her breasts on the counter.

" How much do I owe ya?" She asked in a silky-smooth voice. Without blinking, I replied

" $1.75" She layed down the money, and I slapped my hand down on the money, when she slapped her hand down on mine, leaning in close enough so that I could easily lean forwards and kiss her to death.

" After you're off-shift, wanna go..." She leaned into my ear " Mess around somewhere?" She purred. I smirked as she pulled back with a seductive smile. Damn, she's good.

" You name it, I'll be there, baby." I reply, sliding the money across the counter and popping open the cas register, aliding the money in.

" 10 minutes, Pink Motel, room A3." She says bluntly with a smile still plastered on her face. I turn back and give her a lopsided toothy grin, and she pulls my chin away with once finger. I lean in for a kiss, but instead, she tugged on my lower lip with her teeth, drawing out a hiss of breath from me.

" See ya then." I say as she exits the shop. I tug on my shirt a few times to fan myself, because that girl would be damn well worth it, stranger or not. A few seconds after I hear her truck start up, and leave. Just then, Gajheel comes back

" Looks like Barbie's in town" He jokes, making fun of the pink pick-up truck

" So, did Barbie have worts and acne?"He asks

" Nah, man. She's drop-dead fucking sexy." I explain, starting to think of her body, then nodding to myself in approval.

" In fact, we've got a play-date right about now, so I'll be seeing you, brother from another mother." I exclaim, hopping over the counter, eager to see her onc more.

" Just be careful, you probably don't even know this chick's name." Gajeel says before I exit the station, and hop into my old junker pick-up rusted with light blue paint, peeling and dusty, and drive as fast as I can to the Pink Motel, although the motel is coral green. As the Motel came into sight, I spotted her pink pick-up, anyone could've. I parked the car and hastily knocked on door A3, like she said, and to my satisfaction, she answered the door, finishing off her slushie she had bought minutes ago. She pulled me into the room, and pushed me onto the large bed in the middle of the room. She put down the sluchie, and ground hr ass in the air, just out of my reach. I sat up, and smoothed my hands over her hole-filled derrier, feeling her plush ass under my fingers. She turned around, and pushed me back, climbing ontop of me, licking her lips taking in the sight of me. Her lips were painted a seductive shade of strawberry pink, and I leaned in to ravage and attack her mouth with my own.

Our lips slid and fit together, our tongues exploring the others mouth. Her mouth tasted like vanilla and rasberry, and she slipped my un-buttoned shirt off my shouders, before standing up, and pulling something out from behind her- a bat. She raised it over her head, and just as she was about to strike, she hesitated, and I smirked, standing up and gripping her wrist with the baseball bat. She froze, and I dove at her mouth once again, and she dropped the bat as I swung her around, and switched our positions.

" So, my baby is the international killer, huh?" I smirked down at her, and she grinned

" What can I say?"

* * *

**The next chapter will definately be a lemon, I'm sure of it! I hope you liked the new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I try to update as quick as I can for you guys, because I WUV YOU GUYS!**

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

" You can start by telling me your name, that's what you can say." I say, leaning in 'till our foreheads touch

" I think you already know my name, there's no need for words." She said, looking shy all of a sudden. When I pulled back from her, I could tell that I DID know her name, and there was no stopping her from screaming mine. Killer or not, I still wanted her, and just like she said ' There's no need for words'. I closed the space between us once more, but making sure her hands were above her head so she couldn't try anything funny. My tounge invaded her sweet cavern, and made sure that she could taste me as well. My calloused hands ran up her thighs, and pushed her skimpy black dress up her legs, exposing her underwear, which was a lacy, frilly thong. Daring. I like it. I smirked and pulled back, only to let go of her hands and gently pull the dress up over her head, despite her small grunts.

I discarded the dress onto the floor, and felt the covers shift under me, her feet were struggling to remove the pink stilletos. I helped, sliding the shoes off her dainty little feet dropping them at the end of the bed. I looked her up and down. In addition to the thong, she had a matching bra with a little red bow in the valley of her breasts. I pressed my hand into her left breast, and squeezed. She barely groaned. I growled in frustration, and bent over, kissing up and down her neck and collarbone, inspecting the area before sucking hard, making sure to leave purple-blue hickeys in my wake.

This time, she gasped. I sneakily pulled down the straps to her bra, since I was never good with the hooks, and pulled it down her body, and while doing so, I noticed that she was wet. Very wet. I could feel my member straining against my pants painfully, and I realized that I was still fully dressed. I ripped my tank-top over my head, and stood, looking down at her She was biting her lip, and then she curled into a ball on her side trying to cover her fleshy mounds, only to give me a perfect side-shot of her ass. I smirked down at her, and undid my pants, letting them drop to the floor, leaving me in only my red and yellow boxers. My erection was pushing harder now, seeing her struggle to hide any exposed flesh. For a seducer, she wasn't very confident when it came to sex. I flipped her back on her back, and pushed her hands aside, and leaned in, sucking on her breasts, when I noticed an ugly scar straight down the valley of her breasts. I ignored it, and kissed her right breast, and she finally gave in, moaning at my touch.

I decided that this was enough fondling, and slipped my hand down her stomach and into her panties. She gripped my shoulders as I flicked her clit with my thumb and forefinger. I rubbed over her folds, and she gave a light wimper-moan. I leaned up and kissed her with possesion, trying to alleviate the pain as I slid two fingers into her womanhood. he grunted a bit, and I started to move my fingers inside of her, feeling her oh-so tight, but slightly worn, lghtly moaned, and I decided it was time to bring out the big guns. I took my fingers out, and they dripped on her torso. I pulled down my boxers, and practically ripped her panties off her body. Rubbing my, still wet, 2 fingers on my manhood, I guided myself to her entrance, where I didn't hesitate in entering her. She was tight and slippery, and my cock twisted slightly inside of her. She let out another rare loud moan.

I gripped her hips, and started to move as she clasped my shoulders, nails digging in slightly. I started at a slow pace, then moved quicker, picking up speed, the headboard of the bed bouncing off the wall. Moving as fast as I possibly could now, digging into her, I heard a version of my name mixed with a wimper. She was close, I culd feel it from how her walls were clenching around me, begging me to cum inside her. She gasped out my name for the first time this night

" L-Laxus!" It sounded amazing on her toungue. It sounded like it belonged there. Her pussy squeezed, and milked my load from me as I shot it into her womb, and I said her name

" Lucy..." Her head snapped forwards. So her name was Lucy...

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

The light glared through the window blinds, and I squinted, flipping over to meet a tattooed chest. I looked up. I had slept with my target. Shit! This isn't good! I have to get out of here, after I finish him off, of course. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed off to the small bathroom. It only took me .5 seconds to realize that I was stark naked, and I ran like a ninja into the bathroom. I turned on the water, not really caring if Laxus woke up. I climbed in, and examined myself. He probably saw that nasty scar. I'm a disgrace. He's my target, and after one night with him, I wanted to stay. I promised myself that would never happen ever again, but... I punched the wall. I had seduced him, but that's how I kill them. I clenched my fists, and turned off the water. I hadn't had sex since... well, I don't want to remember that. I smile to myself, and pull on some shorts and a purple tank-top. I can't believe myself, still. I exit the room, still glad that Laxus was asleep.

He abused her, so it's my duty to kill him, if he's my 'soul-mate' it doesn't matter. I must stay loyal to my customer. I dug into my bag, and pulled out a chef's knife. I'll make this painless for him. I hovered over Laxus's sleeping figure, and held the knife above my head, ready to strike. I tried to bring it down, but halfway, I stopped. I pulled the knife to my chest. I can't kill this man. I felt something between us last night when we 'bonded'. I gritted my teeth, and put the knife away along with my baseball bat. I pulled on my stillettos and as I was about to leave, someone grabbed my wrist

" Where do you think you're going, Lucy?" He asked with slight pain in his voice

" Leaving. I have other victims to attend to. You're lucky I spared you..." I grumbled with a slight blush dusting my cheeks

" Oh no, you don't. I know who you are, now. I can turn youinto the cops right now." He points out with a smirk in his voice. I froze, that was right. He could turn me in anytime he wanted to. I would be arrested. I turned to him with a straight face

" Just let me kill one last target." I say through gritted teeth, although a part of me loved this.

" One last target. then you come back here. If not, you're going to jail, and I kmnow your tactics. Don't let him touch you in any sexual way like I did last night." Laxus says as I shut the door to the motel room. This will work to his advantages, but not to mine. If I have to stay with him, how will I live? What will I eat? Most importantly, how will he treat me... my fingers ghost the scar in the center of my breasts. I can't let that happen. I hop into the car, and start it, somehow eager to get this last kill over and done with.

* * *

**Whaddya think?! I won't tell you all about Lucy or why Laxus is a 'target' that will be explained in chapters to come, and I am very sorry for my suckish lemon that was a bitch to write**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had some help from XxShyxX with this chapter, in fact, she helps with all my LaLus and Journey To The Center of Myself**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I pulled up to an underground (A/N: Slang for secret, just in case you didn't know) club where my next target was last spotted. I locked my car, and walked over to the alley, leaning against the wall, waiting for the man himself. Within moments, a man with green hair approached me, he also had strange tattoos on his face. He's my next target, Orga Nanagear.

" What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asks in a sultry voice. I find it disgusting. I hold back a shiver

" Looking for a little fun. I'm always bored around these parts." I fake. My life is truly interesting, with being held hostage and all.

" I can provide that." He smirks

* * *

Within 10 minutes, we had pulled up to Thunder Motel, and I had broken into an empty hotel room to get this over with. A part of me debated that Laxus would be mad if I let this man touch me sexually, the other part screamed 'Why the fuck do I care what he thinks or feels?' The target started sucking on my neck, and I didn't care. I knew how this night would end, but then I realized I DID care what Laxus thought, and that he was right. I didn't want to be tuched by this man. when his hands landed on my hips, I was slapped back into my surroundings, and this man suddenly seemed repulsive and disgusting.

My job was to kill him. That's what I would do. I shoved him off me, and put on a saucy smile.

" Close your eyes, and you will get a BIG surprise..." I purred. He chuckled in amusement, and shut his eyes, leaning back on the bed on his forearms. My smile turned into a death glare, and all that could be heard through the room was the *shing* of my knife as I pulled it from a hidden scabbard strapped to my leg like a garter covered by my shorts. his eyes peeked open at the noise, and then widened in horror, as I brought it down upon him. The Knife of truth cut through his face, splattering blood everywhere, and as he tried to escape, I slashed through his stomach, and he fell over on me, coating me in thick red blood and glitter. I pushed him off me, and opened his pants. My signature move. When it was done, he rose a slight bit, and I threw the knife back at him, plunging right throgh his skull. I pulled the sticky crimson-coated kitchen utensile out of his dense skull, and ran out, getting into my pink pick-up truck, eager to get back to the hotel all of a sudden

What? Since when am I happy to go back to the man holding me hostage. I didn't share any loving feelings towards him, nor will I ever. That was a one-night stand. No more sex from here on out. Not with him, not with anyone anymore. I start going faster. The reason I want to get back is because of this god-damned blood stuck to me, and because it's ruining my white leather seats! I open the door as soon as I reach the Pink Motel, and fumble with the keys, making sure no one sees me going in looking like a murderer. Truth is, i'm _not. _Everyone says I am, but it's false. I lock the door behind me, and look around the room. Laxus isn't here. That's good. He's the last person I wanted to see tonight.

" I'm over here." I spoke too soon. I froze on the spot, my blood rushig cold with nervousness. I turned on my heal with forced movement, and faced the devil himself, wearing a pair of black jeans and nothing more. I kept my eyes downcast

" Did the kill go well?" He asked

" Ch, no, i'm covered in my _own _blood." I murmered with sarcasm. He raised my chin with his hand, and when I saw his bunched up face, and his hand coming at me, I flinched in fear, shrinking a bit. I waited for a stinging hand to whack my cheek, but instead, I felt his large hand caress my neck

" Did he give you these hideous hickeys?" He asked with concern. He didn't even seem to mind the fact that his hand was getting coated in blood. I put my smaller hand on his, and removed it, getting even more sarcastic, holding back my tears.

" So what if he did? You aren't my boyfriend or anything." I waved him off

" I'd like to be." He said with courage as I turned to the bathroom. I stopped for a moment and blushed

" Not a chance." I said sternly as I slammed the door to the bathroom shut. I stripped out of my blood-soaked clothes, and turned on the shower, not hesitating to step under the steaming shower-head. I let the water droplets run over my body, when I heard the door open, and someone got into the shower with me. Only one other person was in this motel room. His hands ran up and down my sides. I sighed at his touch, then regained my posture

" You're here for another round, aren't ya? Well I don't thi-" He inturrupted me

" I'm helping you wash that filthy man's blood off your beautiful body, now hold still." He said sternly. Just the security of his voice made me feel safe somehow. I relaxed as he massaged my abdomen with soap gently so as to wash off the blood and not scrub as hard as I would have.

" A-are you trying to flatter me?" I asked with a shaky voice from his hands placed on my hips

" Depends, is it working?" He asks amused. I lightly laugh

" Depends, will it boost your ego if I say yes?" I tossed back. I moved my hands to wash my hair from the thick red liquid, shampooing my head, when Laxus started to help me, and a part of my believed he wouldn't try to hurt me or make me feel uncomfortable, and for once, the other part agreed

* * *

**A l;ittle short, but I wanted to get it done with, again, BIG thanks to XxShyxX for all the amazing ideas! It's the only way I can keep up with all my stories!**


End file.
